Ende und Anfang - Happy New Year
by Serena Vengeance
Summary: Silvester, der Jahreswechsel - die Zeit im Jahr, zu der man mit Knallern die bösen Geister vertreibt - vielleicht auch die, die wir schon viel zu lange mit uns herumtragen.
1. Chapter 1

**Ende und Anfang** - _Happy New Year_

**Titel: **Ende und Anfang  
**Autor: **Serena  
**Warnung: **Slash - sollte man nicht eigentlich warnen, wenn keiner vorkommt?  
**Datum: **01.01.2008  
_**Disclaimer: **__C_opyright © an der Handlung bei Serena Malfoy, 2004-2008. Alle Rechte an den deutschen Printausgaben der Harry Potter Bücher bei Carlsen Verlag GmbH, Hamburg, 1997-2008. Originalcopyright © bei Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2008. Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are copyright and trademark Warner Bros. & Co, 2000-2008. - Was nichts anderes heißt als: Mir gehört nur die Story – die Charaktere habe ich entführt. Geld verdiene ich damit keines.  
**A/N: **Auch hier gilt: Den Disclaimer gibt es nur einmal – artig auswendig lernen und verinnerlichen

* * *

Irgendwo im zweiten Stock des kleinen, roten Backsteinhauses in London knallte eine Tür, eine laute, eindringliche Stimme schrie und irgendetwas fiel mit einem lauten Krachen zu Boden. Harry seufzte und ließ das in Leder gebundene Buch auf seinen Schoß sinken. 'Ganz eindeutig Schulferien', stellte er in Gedanken fest und bemerkte, nicht zum ersten Mal, wie ruhig es in diesem Haus ohne seine Kinder geworden war. Seit auch Lily, das jüngste seiner drei Kinder, nach Hogwarts ging, war die Stille oft unerträglich geworden.

Wie so oft in den vergangenen Monaten versuchte Harry zu begreifen, was passiert war. Und wie immer musste er zugeben, dass er es nicht wusste. Er konnte das Schweigen zwischen ihnen ebenso wenig erklären, wie die Kälte, die sich irgendwann unbemerkt eingeschlichen hatte.

Erstaunlicherweise hatte das Ehepaar es bisher geschafft, diesen Teil ihres Privatlebens gut zu verbergen. Vielleicht waren sie aber einfach nur gute Schauspieler geworden, die eine Rolle spielten. Nach außen schien die Welt in Ordnung, war die Familie Potter immer noch eine glückliche Familie, wie es sich für einen Helden gehört, der einst den dunkelsten aller Magier vernichtet hatte. Doch diese Fassade begann, langsam aber stetig zu bröckeln. Hermione war die Erste gewesen, die ihm auf den Kopf zusagt hatte, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung sei. Gute, alte Hermione. Sie hatte schon immer einen siebten Sinn für seine Gefühle gehabt und nicht selten hatte Harry sie in der Vergangenheit insgeheim dafür verflucht. Seine Versuche, das Thema zu umgehen, waren kläglich gescheitert. Hermione hatte ihm kein Wort geglaubt. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Hermione kannte ihn besser, als jeder andere Mensch. Sie las in seinem Gesicht, wie sonst in ihren geliebten Büchern. Am Ende hatte er schließlich aufgegeben und ihr die Wahrheit gesagt. Und erst, als er es laut ausgesprochen, seiner langjährigen Freundin sein Herz ausgeschüttet hatte, erst da war es für ihn selber zur Wirklichkeit geworden. 'Ob Ginny fremd ginge' hatte Hermione wissen wollen. Und Harry hatte nur mit den Schultern zucken können. Er wusste es nicht. Aber was noch viel schlimmer war: Der Gedanke daran schmerzte nicht einmal mehr. Es war ein langer Prozess gewesen, doch am Ende hatte er einsehen müssen, was er insgeheim schon längst geahnt hatte: Er liebte seine Frau nicht. Und mittlerweile war er sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob er sie je geliebt hatte. Vielleicht stimmte es ja, was Hermione behauptete. Dass alles nur Gewohnheit gewesen war, oder Harry, wie so oft, nur getan hatte, was alle von ihm erwartete hatten. Harry wusste es nicht. Doch wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war, dann war es ihm auch längst egal.

"Du solltest dich langsam umziehen", riss ihn die vertraute Stimme seiner Frau aus seinen trüben Gedanken. Harry hob den Kopf und sah in die vorwurfsvollen Augen der Frau, mit der er nun schon seit so vielen Jahren verheiratet war. Die Mutter seiner Kinder. Seine erste, wirkliche Freundin. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er verdrängen können, dass sie den letzten Tag dieses Jahres, wie all die Jahre zuvor, gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden verbringen wollten.

Harrys Leben schien längst nur noch aus Ritualen und Gewohnheiten zu bestehen, die auch vor dem letzten Tag des Jahres nicht Halt machten. Dieses Jahr würden sie bei Ron und Hermione feiern, nachdem sie im letzten Jahr hier gefeiert hatten. Es war das Einfachste. Die Kinder gingen zusammen zur Schule, waren befreundet, ihre Eltern waren befreundet. Es war einfach logisch. Lediglich James, Harrys ältester Sohn, würde zum ersten Mal nicht dabei sein. Er wollte bei einem Klassenkameraden feiern. Im Gegensatz zu Ginny hatte Harry nichts dagegen gehabt. Immerhin war James bereits vierzehn Jahre alt und die Eltern des Klassenkameraden waren nicht nur ehemalige Klassenkameraden. Dean Thomas war einer von Harrys Kollegen. Und wo sollte sein Sohn schon sicherer sein, als im Hause eines Auroren. Das hatte auch Ginny am Ende einsehen müssen.

"Was ist jetzt?", riss Ginny ihn erneut aus seinen Gedanken. Einen Moment lang war er versucht zu tun, was er immer in solchen Situationen getan hatte. Nachgeben, um den Frieden zu wahren, jeder Diskussion aus dem Weg gehen. Ganz egal wie es ihm dabei gehen mochte.

"Ich werde nicht mitkommen", sagte er schließlich mit entschlossener Stimme und wunderte sich ein wenig über sich selber. Fast schon trotzig sah er seiner Frau in die Augen und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Für einen kurzen Moment schien es, als hätten Harrys Worte ihr die Sprache verschlagen, doch leider nur für einen kurzen Moment.

"Was soll das heißen", wollte sie wissen. Ihre sonst so ruhige Stimme wurde noch ruhiger. Bedrohlich ruhig, wie Harry nur zu gut wusste. "Du weißt doch, dass wir erwartet werden. Schließlich hat Hermione alles organisiert. Sie wird enttäuscht sein, wenn du nicht kommst." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Hermione würde vermutlich die Einzige sein, die ihn verstehen würde. Wie so oft. Doch das konnte er Ginny nicht erklären. Sie würde ihm nur vorwerfen, dass ihre Probleme niemanden etwas angingen und er doch lieber mit ihr statt mit Hermione reden sollte. Und dann würde er ihr wohl oder übel sagen müssen, dass er längst keinen Sinn mehr darin sah, mit ihr zu reden. Nicht gerade die ideale Diskussion für den letzten Tag des Jahres.

"Ich glaube, sie wird es verkraften", erwiderte er stattdessen, noch immer erstaunt über seine eigene Entschlossenheit. Er nahm das Buch von seinem Schoß und legte es auf den kleinen, dunklen Holztisch neben dem Sessel. Sein Blick fiel auf die Terrassentür. Draußen war es längst dunkel geworden und alles, was er sah, war er selber und die Frau an seiner Seite. Ginny, die Hände in die schlanke Taille gestützt, den Blick auf ihn gerichtet, als warte sie auf eine Erklärung, von der er wusste, dass sie nicht kommen würde.

"Und was sollen bitte die Leute denken, wenn ich dort alleine auftauche? Soll ich vielleicht sagen, dass mein Mann, der große Harry Potter, Kopfschmerzen hat?", fragte sie ihn schließlich. Harry kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum und zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Ganz genau darum ging es nämlich. Es war Ginny ziemlich egal, ob Hermione sich die Arbeit gemacht hatte, oder ob seine Freunde ihn vermissen würden. Was die Leute denken würden, das war längst das Einzige geworden, was wirklich zählte. Er hatte lange gebraucht, es zu erkennen, aber am Ende hatte er zugeben müssen, dass auch er nicht anders handelte. Doch jetzt, da die Kinder aus dem Haus waren und er nach der Arbeit Ruhe zum Nachdenken fand, da wurde ihm vieles klar.

"Es ist mir ziemlich egal, was die Leute denken, Ginny. Ich habe heute keine Lust zu feiern." Er rieb sich mit dem Zeigefinger der rechten Hand über die schmerzende Unterlippe. Dann stand er auf, sah seine Frau noch einmal an und ging dann an ihr vorbei. Würde er bleiben, war ein Streit unvermeidbar. Und Harry wollte sich nicht streiten.

'Raus hier! Raus hier! Raus hier!' Die Worte hallten wieder und wieder durch seinen Kopf, während er den Flur auf dem Weg zur Treppe durchquerte. Er war sich noch nie so sicher gewesen, wie in diesem Moment. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr. Auf der ersten Treppenstufe blieb er stehen. Von oben waren immer noch die lauten Stimmen seiner drei Kinder zu hören. Sie waren es gewesen, die ihn all die Jahre hier gehalten hatten. Sie brauchten ihn. Und er brauchte sie. Doch konnte es wirklich so weitergehen? Während er die Treppen langsam hinaufstieg wurde im bewusst, dass es eigentlich nur noch eine Frage gab, vor deren Antwort er die meiste Angst hatte: 'Wie erkläre ich es den Kindern?'

~~ooOoo~~

"Und? Wirst du den Abend wieder in deiner Stammkneipe verbringen?" Draco drehte sich um, als er die helle Stimme seiner Frau vernahm. Er pfiff leise und ließ seine Hände sinken. Die Krawatte konnte er auch später noch binden. Oder einfach weg lassen. Er war sich noch nicht sicher.

"Wow", gab er ziemlich malfoy-untypisch von sich. "Wenn wir nicht schon verheiratet wären, würde ich dir jetzt glatt einen Antrag machen." Er nickte bewundernd. "Du siehst toll aus, Astoria", kommentierte er das gewagte und dennoch elegante Kleid seiner Frau. "Und du wirst von Jahr zu Jahr hübscher", stellte er fest, während er den Träger ihres dunkelblauen Kleides glatt strich. Von dem übergewichtigen Mädchen von einst war nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben. Schlank, mit langen, dunklen Haaren war aus der kleinen Astoria Greengras eine Astoria Malfoy geworden, nach der sich die Männer umdrehten.

"Du alter Charmeur." Astoria lachte leise, während sie auf ihn zu kam. Mit ihren langen, schlanken Fingern öffnete sie die beiden oberen Knöpfe seines Hemdes, zog ihm die Krawatte von den Schultern und hielt sie einen Moment in die Luft.

"Es sei denn, du brauchst sie heute Nacht für irgendetwas", sagte sie schmunzelnd. Draco schnalzte mit der Zunge, griff nach der Krawatte und warf sie auf das Bett.

"Manchmal möchte ich nicht wissen, was du von mir denkst", sagte er mit gespielt vorwurfsvollem Ton und strich ihr eine braune Haarstränge aus dem dezent geschminkten Gesicht. "Aber vielleicht solltest du sie lieber mitnehmen." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich noch gar nicht, wo es mich heute hin verschlägt. Mal schauen." Er drehte sich um und sah in den Spiegel. Astoria hatte recht. Ohne Krawatte war es eindeutig besser. "Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was unser Sohn heute vorhat? Mir wollte er es partout nicht erzählen." Er drehte sich wieder um und sah seine Frau fragend an. Astoria nickte zögernd.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte sie mit beruhigender Stimme. "Er will Silvester mit einigen Freunden verbringen." Draco schnaubte laut hörbar.

"Keine Sorgen!", wiederholte er die Worte seiner Frau. "Er ist mein Sohn, da werde ich mir doch wohl noch Sorgen machen dürfen. Außerdem ist er ein Malfoy." Astoria lachte leise. "Aber er ist nur zur Hälfte ein Malfoy", gab sie zu bedenken.

"Aber genau das ist doch das Problem", erwiderte Draco, während er sich wieder umdrehte, eine Schublade der Kommode unter dem Spiegel öffnete und eine altes Stück Pergament hervorholte. Aus einer anderen Schublade holte er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Worte, während er das Pergament mit dem Zauberstab berührte.

"Ich glaube das ja wohl nicht. Draco Malfoy, hast du etwa so wenig Vertrauen zu deinem eigenen Sohn?" Astoria starrte ungläubig auf das Pergament und dann auf ihren Mann. Draco grinste verlegen, bevor er auf das Pergament sah und mit zufriedenem Gesicht die wenigen Worte las: "Scorpius Malfoy befindet sich in seinem Zimmer auf Malfoy Manor." Draco faltete das Pergament zusammen und steckte es in die Tasche seiner schwarzen Stoffhose.

"Man weiß ja nie, Darling", erklärte er mit ruhiger Stimme. "Ich war auch mal jung und kann mich noch sehr gut daran erinnern, was ich damals alles angestellt habe."

"Unser Sohn ist dreizehn, Draco", widersprach Astoria. "In dem Alter hast du ..." Draco ließ seine Frau nicht aussprechen.

"In dem Alter habe ich mich mit Potter duelliert und ..." Dieses Mal war es Astoria, die ihren Mann seinen Satz nicht beenden ließ.

"Dabei hättest du ihn viel lieber in der Besenkammer vernascht", erinnerte sie sich an die Vergangenheit.

"Das war ein Jahr später", nuschelte Draco und strich sich verlegen das Haar aus der immer höher werdenden Stirn. "Oder vielleicht auch zwei Jahre." Astoria lachte leise, streckte die Hand aus und strich ihm über die blasse Wange.

"Keine Sorge, Draco, dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher. Niemand in dieser Welt wird je erfahren, dass der eiskalte Draco Malfoy bis über beide Ohren verliebt gewesen ist. Das geht die Welt nichts an. Draco lächelte und küsste seine Frau erneut auf die Stirn. "Ich habe die beste Ehefrau der Welt", stellte er, nicht zum ersten Mal fest, seit er diese Frau vor vielen Jahren geheiratet hatte. Es gab wohl niemanden, der ihn besser kannte und besser verstand als die Frau, die jetzt in seinem Schlafzimmer stand.

~~ooOoo~~

"Warum möchtest du heute nicht mit uns feiern?" Albus Potter sah seinen Vater mit großen, fragenden Augen an. Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Wie erklärt man seinem dreizehnjährigen Sohn und seiner elfjährigen Tochter, dass sie keine Schuld an etwas tragen, was sie überhaupt nicht verstanden. Er verstand ja selber kaum, was aus ihm und Ginny geworden war.

"Lass ihn, Albus. Vielleicht möchte er auch mal etwas alleine unternehmen. Du willst in Hogwarts schließlich auch nicht immer mit den gleichen Leuten rumlaufen", nahm James seinen Vater in Schutz, während er soeben die fünfte Hose aus dem Schrank zog, kurz betrachtete und dann auf das Bett warf. Harry beobachtete seinen ältesten Sohn einen kurzen Moment, unsicher, ob der sensible Junge nicht längst etwas ahnte. Doch er verwarf den Gedanken so schnell, wie er aufgekommen war.

"Ich weiß nicht, was schlecht daran ist, mit den gleichen Leuten herumzulaufen", stellte Albus fest, warf seinem Bruder einen drohenden Blick zu und zog die Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters auf sich. Nachdenklich betrachtete Harry seine beiden Söhne. Vielleicht konnte er es ihnen irgendwann erklären. Heute war jedoch nicht der richtige Tag.

"Auf jeden Fall laufe ich nicht mit irgendwelchen Slytherin durch die Gegend", sagte James und streckte seinem jüngeren Bruder die Zunge raus. Eine weitere Hose landete auf dem Bett und Harry wurde hellhörig.

"Ach, nur manchmal, Papa", rechtfertigte Albus sich, bevor Harry Fragen stellen konnte. Slytherin und Gryffindor war eine gefährliche Kombination, wie Harry nur allzu genau und vor allem auch aus eigener Erfahrung wusste. "Weißt du, die sind gar nicht so schlimm wie Onkel Ron immer erzählt. Zumindest nicht alle." Harry atmete erleichtert auf, hatte er doch noch seine eigene Schulzeit vor Augen. Und damals waren Begegnungen mit den Slytherin selten ruhig abgelaufen. Aber diese Zeit schien endgültig vorbei zu sein.

"Ich weiß", stimmte Harry seinem Sohn zu. "Ich weiß". Irgendwann würde Harry seinen Söhnen vielleicht mehr von seiner eigenen Schulzeit erzählen. Doch noch waren sie einfach zu jung dafür.

~~ooOoo~~

"Nein, ich werde es dir nicht sagen. Schließlich sagst du mir ja auch nicht, wo du hingehst." Trotzig sah Scorpius Malfoy seinen Vater an. Es waren Momente wie dieser, in denen Draco Malfoy glaubte in einen Spiegel zu sehen. Die blonden Haare, die verschränkten Arme und das leicht vorgeschobene Kinn; eindeutig sein Sohn.

"Das könnte daran liegen, dass ich dein Vater bin, junger Mann", erklärte Draco seinem Sohn mit ruhiger Stimme. "Und es ist mein gutes Recht zu wissen, wo mein dreizehnjähriger Sohn sich herumtreibt." Langsam begann Draco die Geduld zu verlieren. Das Verhalten seines Sohnes war mehr als nur ungewöhnlich. Auch wenn Scorpius jede Möglichkeit nutzte, ihm zu widersprechen und gerne mal über die Stränge schlug, so hatte der Junge bisher nie Geheimnisse vor ihm gehabt. Umgekehrt sah es schon anders aus. Aber Scorpius war einfach noch viel zu jung, um zu erfahren, was wirklich in der Kindheit seines Vaters passiert war. Irgendwann würde er es ihm erzählen müssen, das wusste niemand besser als Draco selber. Bis dahin konnte er nur hoffen, dass die anderen Eltern ihren Kindern auch nicht alles erzählten.

"Dann gib mir doch Hausarrest", schlug Scorpius seinem Vater vor und riss den ehemaligen Slytherin aus seinen Erinnerungen. Scorpius wusste sehr genau, dass Hausarrest eine Strafe war, die sein Vater ablehnte. Er hatte nur noch nicht heraus gefunden, warum das so war. Astoria stand mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür und beobachtete ihre beiden Männer amüsiert.

"Vielleicht sollte ich das wirklich mal tun", stellte Draco nachdenklich fest, dachte jedoch nicht im Traum daran. Niemals würde er seinen Sohn einsperren oder auf sonst irgendeine Art seine Freiheit einschränken. Er selber hatte zu oft erfahren müssen, wie es war, eingesperrt zu sein. Noch heute fühlte er sich in kleinen, dunklen Räumen mehr als unwohl und nicht selten verfolgten ihn die Erinnerungen in seinen Träumen. Diese Erfahrung würde er seinem Sohn ersparen. Er seufzte leise und wandte sich seiner Frau zu.

"Bist du sicher, dass das wirklich unser Sohn ist, Astoria?" Er sah Scorpius wieder an. "Ich finde, er hat was von Potter. Zumindest ist er genauso aufmüpfig." Astoria lachte laut. "Lach nicht!" Draco verzog das Gesicht. "Vielleicht hat man ja damals in St. Mungos etwas vertauscht." Seine Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch.

"Ich enttäusche dich ja nur ungern, Draco, aber das aufmüpfige Verhalten hat der Junge eindeutig von dir." Sie lächelte ihren Sohn an. "Und ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass das unser Sohn ist", antwortete sie schließlich.

"Ich weiß gar nicht, was du willst, Papa, so übel ist Potter doch gar nicht. OK, James ist ein echter Kotzbrocken, aber Albus ist eigentlich ganz OK." Scorpius hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund, nachdem er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Draco sah seinen Sohn an, hob die rechte Augenbraue und richtete schließlich seinen Blick wieder auf seine Frau.

"Was haben wir in der Erziehung bloß falsch gemacht, Liebling", stöhnte er laut auf und reckte die Arme gen Himmel. Astoria lachte wieder, als der Klopfer der Haustür Besuch ankündigte.

"Das ist für mich", rief Scorpius noch, bevor seine Eltern die Chance hatten zu reagieren. Er ging zu seinem Vater, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und umarmte ihn. "Nix habt ihr falsch gemacht. Und an eurer Erziehung arbeite ich noch." Er lief weg, bevor Draco etwas sagen konnte. Auf dem Weg nach draußen küsste er seine Mutter auf die Wange und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, das Draco nicht hören konnte. Der Klapps, den Astoria ihrem Sohn verpasste und ihre rote Gesichtsfarbe ließen ihn jedoch ahnen, dass es nicht ganz jugendfrei gewesen war.

"Wir sollten ihn zur Adoption frei geben", sagte Astoria schließlich resignierend. "Wie soll das bitte werden, wenn er erst mal fünfzehn oder sechzehn ist?" Dieses Mal war es Draco, der lachen musste.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry lief, die Hände tief in den Taschen seiner dunkelgrauen Daunenjacke vergraben, durch die Straßen, bis er vor einem verwilderten Garten stehen blieb. Der wenige Schnee, der sich wie eine schützende Decke über die trostlosen Reste vertrockneter Pflanzen gelegt hatte, vermochte nicht zu verbergen, dass hier seit Jahren nichts mehr getan worden war. Es war ein trauriger Anblick. Hinter hochgewachsenen, wilden Hecken stand ein altes, verwaistes Gebäude. Der zugewucherte, schmale Weg, dessen rotes Pflaster nur hier und dort noch durchschimmerte, war jahrelang nicht benutzt worden. Niemand hatte sich mehr um das alte Haus am Grimmauldplatz 12 gekümmert. Nicht einmal Harry selber. Dabei war es noch immer sein Haus. Doch dieses Haus war ein Teil seiner Vergangenheit, die er immer wieder versucht hatte zu verdrängen. Für ein paar Jahre war ihm dies sogar ziemlich gut gelungen. Sein Blick wanderte über die alte Fassade. Die Fenster, die jemand mit Brettern vernagelt hatte, passten zu der alten Haustür mit dem verwitterten Klopfer und den messingfarbenen Beschlägen. Im zweiten Stock hatte sich eines der Bretter gelöst und hing herab. Die verwitterte Fassade schrie geradezu nach einem Anstrich. Doch so trostlos der Anblick auch sein mochte, so sehr passte dieses Haus in die Nachbarschaft. Keiner der verwilderten Vorgärten machte den Eindruck, als würden ihre Besitzer sonderlich viel Zeit mit Gartenarbeit verbringen und an etlichen Fassaden hatte der bröckelnde Putz bereits große Löcher hinterlassen. Selbst die Straßenbeleuchtung war mehr als dürftig. Einige der Laternen flackerten rhythmisch im Wind, andere waren längst erloschen und wieder andere fehlten gänzlich.

Um nicht von den Zweigen verwilderter Büsche zerkratzt zu werden, hielt Harry den rechten Arm schützend vor sein Gesicht, während er auf das alte Gemäuer zuging. Hier und da hörte er ein hektisches Rascheln. Längst hatten andere Lebewesen Haus und Garten für sich erobert und flüchteten jetzt vor dem Eindringling. Vor der Tür blieb er stehen. Seine Hand glitt über das dunkle Holz und schließlich über den Klopfer. Er wischte ein paar Spinnweben fort.

Einen Moment lang war er versucht, den Zauberstab zu zücken, um sich Eintritt zu verschaffen, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders. Er wollte nicht in das Haus gehen, dass einst seinem Patenonkel gehört hatte. Nicht heute Abend. Seine ohnehin schon miese Laune und deprimierende Erinnerungen erschienen selbst ihm nicht als die ideale Kombination, um seinem Leben eine neue Richtung zu geben.

Noch vor einer Stunde hatte er das Haus, das er mit Ginny und den Kindern bewohnte, in der Absicht verlassen, in den nächsten Tagen seine Sachen zu packen und in das Haus am Grimmauldplatz zu ziehen. Jetzt war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er das überhaupt konnte. Das alte Gemäuer beherbergte noch immer mehr Erinnerungen, als ihm lieb war. Harry wusste nicht, ob er wirklich in der Lage war, sich diesen Erinnerungen zu stellen. Ganz besonders jetzt, da er alleine war. Und alleine würde er in der nächsten Zeit wohl sehr oft sein. Davon war er überzeugt. Vielleicht war es doch besser, sich eine kleine Wohnung irgendwo in London suchen.

Er atmete tief durch, warf einen letzten Blick auf das alte Haus und wandte sich schließlich ab. Ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel lief er die schlecht beleuchtete Straße hinunter, den Blick auf den Bürgersteig gerichtet, immer auf der Hut, nicht in eines der Löcher zu treten, oder gar auf die Hinterlassenschaft eines Hundes.

Er hatte das Haus und seine Familie überstürzt verlassen. Ohne eine weitere Erklärung, aber vor allem auch ohne einen Plan. Es war, als hätte seine Entscheidung endlich einen Schlussstrich unter seine Ehe zu ziehen, sein Leben in ein planloses Chaos gestürzt. Weder wusste er, wie er diesen Abend verbringen wollte, noch, wie er sein weiteres Leben verbringen würde. Er war 39 Jahre alt und hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl, wieder ganz am Anfang zu stehen. Noch vor zwanzig Jahren war eine Familie alles gewesen, was er sich wünschte. Doch jetzt, da er diese Familie hatte, fragte er sich immer wieder, ob das wirklich schon alles gewesen war. Und wenn ja, warum hatte er dann immer das Gefühl, das etwas in seinem Leben fehlte? Wenn ja, warum war er dann nicht glücklich?

Wütend über sich selber und den Rest der Welt, kickte er eine alte, zerbeulte Dose mit dem Fuß zur Seite und überlegte, was eigentlich schief gelaufen war. Oder wann es wirklich angefangen hatte.

"Hey, kannst du nicht aufpassen!" Harry, der sich alleine auf der Straße geglaubt hatte, zuckte zusammen. Er hob den Kopf und sah in das grell geschminkte Gesicht einer jungen Frau mit dunkelbraunen Augen. Sie stand, eine Zigarette zwischen den langen, schlanken Fingern, unter einem Vordach. Aus der Tür hinter ihr drang Musik hinaus auf die Straße. Ihm war die Kneipe in dieser Straße nie vorher aufgefallen. Stimmen mischten sich unter die laute Musik. Offensichtlich eine der zahllosen Feiern, wie man sie an diesem Abend wohl überall auf dieser Welt finden konnte. Ihr Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet. Neben ihrem Fuß lag die Dose. Harry verzog das Gesicht. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er die junge Frau getroffen.

"Tut mir leid", murmelte er gerade so laut, dass sie es hören musste. "War keine Absicht", versuchte er zu erklären, was der Wahrheit entsprach. Er hatte überhaupt nicht darauf geachtet, was um ihn herum vor sich ging. Geschweige denn, wo diese dumme, alte Dose hingeflogen war.

"Das will ich hoffen", sagte sie und ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, während sie Harry musterte. Dann sah sie die Straße hinunter, als suchte sie nach jemandem. Harry hatte nicht vor ihr zu erklären, warum er den Abend alleine und vor allem hier verbrachte.

"Diese Gegend ist nicht ganz ungefährlich", gab sie schließlich zu bedenken. Sie schien nicht auf eine Erklärung zu warten. "Sie sollten hier nicht alleine herumlaufen." Harry musste beinahe schmunzeln. Die junge Frau mit den rot lackierten Fingernägeln konnte schließlich nicht ahnen, dass es nur wenig gab, was einem Zauberer gefährlich werden konnte. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal, dass Harry ein Zauberer war und vermutlich würde sie es ihm auch nicht glauben, käme er auf die vorwitzige Idee, es ihr zu erzählen.

"Danke, ist mir bekannt", antwortete er deutlich patziger, als es seine Absicht gewesen war. Mit seiner rechten Hand deutete er die Straße hinunter. "Ich wohne ein Stück weiter die Straße hinunter." Die junge Frau betrachtete ihn skeptisch.

Diese Gegend war nicht gerade das, was man in London als gute Wohngegend bezeichnete. Ganz im Gegenteil. Wer hier wohnte, war entweder eine gescheiterte Existenz oder aber exzentrisch. Scheinbar schien Harry, ihrer Ansicht nach, weder in die eine noch in die andere Kategorie zu passen. "Hier?", fragte sie ungläubig. Harry nickte.

"Nja", antwortete er schließlich, "noch nicht. Aber ich habe vor hier herzuziehen. Ich habe das Haus geerbt", erklärte er. Sie schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich hier wohnen möchte", stellte sie fest. Eine laute Stimme war aus der Kneipe zu hören und die junge Frau drehte sich um. Sie wechselte ein paar Worte mit der gesichtslosen Stimme, bevor sie sich wieder Harry zu wandte. "Aber immerhin kann man hier gut feiern", erklärte sie anschließend. "Niemand, der sich beschwert, weil man zu laut ist, oder weil die Gäste sich vielleicht nicht immer so benehmen, wie es die Londoner Gesellschaft gerne hätte." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. Harry wusste nicht wirklich, was die junge Frau meinte. Er selber hatte den Kontakt zur Muggelwelt, der Welt voller Menschen, die nicht zaubern konnten, längst verloren. Zauberer hatten ihre eigenen Methoden, für Ruhe zu sorgen. Eine kleine Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab, ein Spruch, den schon Zweitklässler in Hogwarts beherrschten, und schon bekam die Umwelt nichts mehr mit.

Erneut ertönte eine dunkle Stimme aus dem Hintergrund und die junge Frau drehte sich um. Harry blieb noch einen kurzen Moment stehen und beobachtete sie. Vermutlich keine dreißig Jahre, wirkte sie ungezwungen und fröhlich. Harry beneidete sie darum. Und um die Freunde, die sie scheinbar vermissten. Schließlich wandte er sich ab und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Er war kaum ein paar Meter weit gekommen, als ein lautes 'Hey' ihn aufhielt. Er drehte sich langsam um, unsicher, ob er eventuell eine der ihm so unbekannten Muggelhöflichkeitsformen gebrochen hatte. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass die junge Frau ihm gefolgt war. Er sah sie fragend an. "Heute Abend schon was vor?", wollte sie von ihm wissen. Harry zögerte einen Augenblick. Doch schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. "Das ist gut." Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er konnte nicht sehen, was daran gut sein sollte. "Mein Bruder meint nämlich, dass da drinnen noch nicht genug Leute sind und außerdem niemand um diese Zeit hier alleine durch die Straßen laufen sollte." Noch bevor Harry sich wehren konnte, griff ihre Hand nach der seinen und zog ihn zurück zu der unscheinbaren Kneipe mit der lauten Musik. Harry wehrte sich nicht. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren. Er konnte immer noch gehen und vielleicht tat ihm ein wenig Abwechslung sogar ganz gut. Auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, was ihn hinter dieser Tür erwartete. Ein wenig Abstand von der Welt der Hexen und Zauberer, auch wenn es nur für einen Abend war, würde ihm vielleicht helfen, seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Seine Hand immer noch fest in der Hand der jungen Frau betraten sie die kleine Kneipe.

~~ooOoo~~

"Weiß dein Vater eigentlich, wo du Silvester feierst?", fragte Rose verschwörerisch. Sie saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett ihres Bruders und bürstete ihre langen, braunen Haare. Scorpius lachte laut auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde. Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dann hier wäre?" Rose verzog bei Scorpius' Worten das Gesicht. "Vermutlich eher nicht", erwiderte sie schließlich und Scorpius nickte. "Mum weiß Bescheid", erklärte er, den Rücken gegen einen alten Kleiderschrank gelehnt. Seine Finger zeichneten die Linien des dicken, grau gemusterten Teppichs nach, auf dem er saß. Schließlich sah er auf. Nachdenklich beobachtete er die Klassenkameradin. "Irgendwie kann ich immer noch nicht glauben, dass unsere Mütter sich anfangs nicht sonderlich mochten", bemerkte er leise, in der Hoffnung, dass Hermione seine Worte nicht gehört hatte.

Doch Hermione, die noch immer damit beschäftigt war, die Jacken der Kinder in einen Schrank im Flur zu hängen, hatte sie sehr wohl vernommen. Sie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Ja, es war wirklich kaum noch zu glauben. Aber es war auch schon über zwanzig Jahre her. Sie waren alle älter geworden, und vernünftiger. Sie seufzte leise. Zumindest die meisten von ihnen. Noch hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie sie Ron den Besuch des jungen Mannes erklären sollte. Sie war nur froh, dass der Rest von Rons Familie dieses Jahr Silvester nicht mit ihnen zusammen feiern wollte. Die Männer dieser Familie waren in ihren Ansichten ganz eindeutig in der Vergangenheit hängen geblieben. Sie hatte eine leise Vorstellung, was diese Männer von dem jungen Gast halten würden, aber es war ihr schlichtweg egal und mit ihrem Ehemann würde sie schon fertig werden. Leise schloss sie die Tür des Schranks und stieg die Treppe hinunter.

Scorpius Malfoy war ein Schulfreund ihrer Tochter, ebenso wie er sich mit Harrys Sohn Albus angefreundet hatte und irgendwie gefiel Hermione diese Freundschaft. Und das ganz sicher nicht nur, weil dieser Junge gut erzogen war. Ein Verdienst, der Hermiones Ansicht nach einzig der Mutter des Jungen, Astoria Malfoy, zuzuschreiben war. Ohja, sie alle hatten sich verändert. Sie konnte sich noch sehr gut daran erinnern, wie sie Astoria vor zwei Jahren in Hogwarts begegnet war. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer eigenen Schulzeit hatten sie miteinander gesprochen. Früher war Hermione die jüngere Schülerin aus Slytherin nie aufgefallen. Wirklich kennengelernt hatte sie Astoria erst, als diese längst mit Draco Malfoy verheiratet gewesen war. Was Hermione betraf, nicht gerade eine Empfehlung. Und auch wenn es Hermione anfänglich nicht wahr haben wollte, sie verstanden sich blendend. Diesem einen, ersten Gespräch waren viele gefolgt. Irgendwann hatte sich auch Ginny angeschlossen. Heimlich. Und noch immer trafen sie sich heimlich. Sie sprachen über Kindererziehung, den Haushalt aber auch über das, was um sie herum geschehen war, als sie selber noch Kinder gewesen waren. Es hatte Hermione erstaunt, wie ähnlich sie sich doch eigentlich waren und wie oft sie in Dingen einer Meinung waren.

Die Jugend der heute längst erwachsenen Frauen war überschattet gewesen von einem Magier, der sie zu Feinden gemacht hatte. Dabei hatten sie einander nie wirklich gekannt. Ihr Leben war von anderen gesteuert worden. Eltern und Lehrer suchten aus, wer Freund war und wer Feind. Und erstaunlicherweise hatten Eltern wie auch Lehrer nicht immer richtig gelegen. Doch all das war lange her. Der dunkle Magier war vernichtet und ihr Leben gehörte längst wieder ihnen. Ihre Kinder wuchsen in einer Zeit auf, die weder von dunklen Magiern noch von drohenden Kriegen überschattet war. Trotzdem war es eine Überraschung für Hermione gewesen, dass sich ihre Tochter ausgerechnet mit dem Sohn von Draco Malfoy angefreundet hatte. Gryffindor und Slytherin. Eine Freundschaft zwischen den beiden Häusern war zu ihrer Zeit undenkbar gewesen. Zumindest für sie. Doch genau wie Astoria und Ginny gefiel ihr die Freundschaft der jungen Leute, war es doch ein Zeichen, dass der alte Hass ihrer eigenen Jugend längst der Vergangenheit angehörte. Nun galt es nur noch, die Väter dieses neuen Hogwarts-Trios zu überzeugen. Eine schwierige Aufgabe, darüber waren sich alle drei Frauen einig. Aber sie hatten einen Krieg überstanden, ihren Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht und Kinder auf die Welt gebracht. Da würden sie auch noch mit den Vorurteilen ihrer dickköpfigen Ehemänner klarkommen.

~~ooOoo~~

Harry wurde von einem Stimmenwirrwarr empfangen. Die kleine Kneipe war voller fremder Menschen. Muggel, ein jeder von ihnen. Da war sich Harry sicher. Nicht sicher war er sich, was er davon halten sollte. Immerhin konnte er seine Begegnungen mit Muggeln, die er in den letzten Jahren gehabt hatte, locker an den Fingern einer Hand abzählen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt noch in der Lage war, sich unter Muggeln zu bewegen, ohne dass man ihm anmerkte, wie anders er im Grunde war.

Aus Boxen, die er nicht sehen konnte, tönte fröhliche Musik und die Luft war rauchverhangen. Die wenigen Lampen spendeten kaum genug Licht, um die Menschen in seiner direkten Umgebung zu erkennen. Und die Kerzen auf den Tischen dienten vermutlich eher der Dekoration als der Beleuchtung. Irgendjemand drückte ihm ein Glas in die Hand und lächelte ihm zu. Harry konnte nicht anders, als das Lächeln zu erwidern, während sich seine Finger um das Glas schlossen. Langsam löste sich seine Anspannung. Er trank einen Schluck von dem, was zumindest nach Bier schmeckte und schaute sich um. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass er niemanden erkannte, was hier in der Welt der Muggel nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Es tat gut. In seiner Welt konnte er kaum einen Schritt tun, ohne dass ihn jemand ansprach, oder es im schlimmsten Fall am nächsten Tag im Tagespropheten zu lesen war. Es mochte zwar lange her sein, aber die Welt der Hexen und Zauberer hatte den Bezwinger Voldemorts nie vergessen und er war noch immer für eine Schlagzeile gut. Harry verdrängte den Gedanken und durchquerte mit langsamen Schritten die Kneipe, bis er zum Tresen an der linken Seite des Raumes kam. Er stellte sein Bier ab, stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen auf dem dunklen Tresen ab und genoss das Treiben um sich herum. Er liebte es, Menschen zu beobachten. Hin und wieder lief die junge Frau an ihm vorbei, die ihn eingeladen hatten und deren Name er immer noch nicht kannte. Gerade wieder. Er winkte ihr zu. Sie hob ihr Glas und war schon wieder verschwunden, bevor Harry überhaupt den Versuch starten konnte, mit ihr zu reden. Einen Moment später jedoch kam sie zurück, einen Mann an ihrer Seite, der etwa in ihrem Alter zu sein schien.

Sie stellte sich neben Harry und deutete auf ihren Begleiter. "Steve", stellte sie ihn kurz vor. Dann hielt sie Harry die rechte Hand hin. "Ich bin übrigens Kate." Harry fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob sie Gedanken lesen könne, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch sofort wieder. "Harry", stellte er sich vor. Scheinbar waren Nachnamen hier nicht von Interesse, was Harry nur recht war.

"Harry ist der, der hier ein Haus geerbt hat", erklärte Kate ihrem dunkelhaarigen Begleiter. Dieser sah Harry neugierig an. "Wirklich?" Harry nickte. "Und wann wirst du einziehen?" Offensichtlich war dieser Steve ziemlich neugierig.

"Weiß noch nicht", antwortete Harry kurz. Er schätzte es nicht, wenn er von anderen Menschen ausgefragt wurde. Schon gar nicht von fremden Menschen.

"Also wenn du es dir anders überlegst und vielleicht verkaufen willst", setzte Steve an. Kate verpasste ihm einen Stoß. "Wir haben Silvester, Steve." Sie warf Harry einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. "Er ist in der Immobilienbranche", sagte sie und verdrehte dabei die Augen. Dann hob sie mit einem Mal die Hand und winkte jemandem in der Menge zu. "Mike, hier", rief sie laut. Ein Mann, deutlich älter als Kate, vielleicht sogar älter als er selber, trat zu ihnen. "Das ist übrigens mein Bruder Mike", stellte Kate den Mann vor. "Ihm gehört der Schuppen hier." Mike musterte Harry nachdenklich, bevor er ihm die Hand reichte. Harry wusste nicht, was er von dem Blick des Mannes mit den kurzen, schwarzen Haaren halten sollte. Zögernd griff er nach der angebotenen Hand.

"Irgendwoher kenne ich dich", stellte Mike nach einem kurzen Moment fest, ohne Harrys Hand loszulassen. Harry hielt die Luft an. Aber er war sich sicher, diesen Menschen noch nie zuvor gesehen zu haben.

"Das glaube ich nicht", sagte er schließlich und hoffte, dass man ihm seine Unsicherheit nicht anmerkte. "Ich bin selten in dieser Gegend unterwegs. Ich wohne nicht in London." Mit mehr Kraftanstrengung als ihm lieb war, befreite er seine Hand aus dem festen Griff des anderen Mannes.

"Das ist ja wohl die blödeste Anmache überhaupt, Mike", rettete ihn Kate in diesem Moment vor weiteren Fragen. Denn die Winkelgasse lag sehr wohl in London. Nur nicht in dem London, das Mike und all die anderen hier kannten.

"Also ich fand sie gar nicht so schlecht, Kate", hörte Harry eine Stimme hinter sich und erstarrte. Diese Stimme, die hier so fehl am Platz war wie er selber. Und doch hätte er diese Stimme überall erkannt.

~~ooOoo~~

"Wo warst du so lange, Hermione", empfing Ron seine Frau ungeduldig. "Wir warten schon alle auf dich." Er deutete in die Runde. "Naja, fast alle", setzte er hinzu. Hermione schaute ihren Mann fragend an und ließ dann ihren Blick über das weitläufige Wohnzimmer schweifen.

"Harry ist nicht da", stellte sie schließlich fest. Es überraschte sie jedoch nicht sonderlich. Ron nickte und Hermione begrüßte Ginny und ihre beiden Kinder. Sie flüsterte Albus etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin dieser grinste und fluchtartig das Wohnzimmer verließ. Ginny schaute ihm fragend nach.

"Rose ist in ihrem Zimmer", erklärte Hermione. "Wir haben noch einen Freund von ihr abgeholt. Deswegen bin ich auch so spät dran", richtete sie ihre letzten Worte an ihren Mann.

"Einen Freund?" Rons Stimme klang skeptisch, doch Hermione sah keine Veranlassung, ihm jetzt zu erklären, wer dort oben war. Der Streit würde noch früh genug kommen. Statt dessen wandte sie sich ihrer Schwägerin zu. Die sonst so fröhliche Frau wirkte wieder einmal bedrückt und Hermione ahnte, was los war.

"Alles in Ordnung, Ginny?", fragte sie und musste nicht lange warten. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Hermione atmete tief durch. Ganz genau so hatte sie sich den letzten Abend des Jahres nicht vorgestellt. Fürsorglich legte sie den Arm um die Schultern der Jüngeren und führte sie aus dem überfüllten Wohnzimmer hinaus in die Küche, in der sich bereits die Schüsseln für das Abendessen stapelten. Von oben hörte sie eine helle Stimme. Ginnys jüngste Tochter Lily hatte ganz offensichtlich Hugo gefunden. Waren die beiden schon vor Hogwarts unzertrennlich gewesen, war es jetzt nur noch schlimmer geworden.

Hermione schloss die Tür hinter sich und deutete auf die Sitzecke. Ginny setzte sich, scheinbar erleichtert, die anderen Menschen für einen Moment ausgesperrt zu wissen. Hermione goss Tee in zwei Tassen, stellte sie auf den Tisch und ließ sich schließlich auf einem Stuhl, Ginny gegenüber, nieder. Gedankenlos strich sich mit der rechten Hand die rote Tischdecke glatt.

"Ich werde Harry verlassen", sagte Ginny emotionslos, nachdem sie einen Schluck Tee getrunken hatte. Hermione schwieg. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihre Schwägerin diesen Entschluss gefasst hatte. Und wie schon bei den anderen Malen, so gab es auch dieses Mal für Hermione keinen Grund ihr zu widersprechen.

"Weißt du", fuhr Ginny fort. "Es wird immer schlimmer. Mittlerweile artet jede Unterhaltung in einen Streit aus." Sie hielt inne und trank einen Schluck. "Oder er geht einfach." Sie stellte die Tasse zurück auf die Untertasse. "Und eigentlich weiß ich auch gar nicht, worüber ich mit ihm reden soll." Sie seufzte leise und lehnte sich zurück. "Wir sind so verschieden, wie es zwei Leute nur sein können." Nervös drehte sie die Tasse zwischen den Fingern ihrer Hände hin und her.

"Du kennst meine Meinung dazu, Ginny". Hermione beugte sich vor, stützte die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab und legte das Kinn auf die Hände. Ginny verzog das Gesicht und nickte.

"Ich glaube, du hast wirklich Recht gehabt. Wir haben einfach viel zu schnell geheiratet", erklärte sie. "Und genau genommen haben wir beide wenig vom Leben gehabt." Es klang für Hermione wie eine Rechtfertigung und sie musste an ihr letztes Gespräch mit Harry denken. "Ich meine, du und Ron, ihr habt euch Zeit gelassen, aber irgendwie habt ihr immer wieder zusammengefunden."

Hermione konnte nicht widersprechen. Es war wirklich ein jahrelanges Hin und Her gewesen, bis sie endlich zueinandergefunden hatten. Und vielleicht hatte Ginny recht. Vielleicht funktionierte ihre Ehe deswegen so gut. Sowohl Ron als auch sie hatten sich, wie Ron es früher immer so schön genannt hatte, ausgetobt.

"Ich habe immer das Gefühl, als hätte ich irgendetwas verpasst", sagte Ginny mit leiser Stimme.

"Dann sag es ihm", schlug Hermione vor, wissend, dass sich damit mehr als nur Ginnys Probleme lösen würden. "Sprich mit ihm und findet gemeinsam eine Lösung." Hermione wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Am liebsten hätte sie ihr gesagt, dass auch Harry längst erkannt hatte, was los war. Vielleicht würde es Ginny die Angst nehmen. Aber Hermione konnte es ihr nicht sagen. Sie hatte es ihrem Freund versprochen.

"Und was ist mit den Kindern?" Mit einem Mal klang Ginny verzweifelt. Hermione wusste, dass beide, Ginny und Harry ihre Kinder liebten, aber vielleicht war gerade das Grund genug, endlich einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen.

"Eure Kinder sind alt genug, Ginny", gab sie zu bedenken. "Glaubst du etwa, sie merken nichts?" Ginny sah bedrückt zu Boden. "Ihr sollt ja keinen großen Streit vom Zaun brechen. Wenn ihr das Ganze besonnen angeht, dann wird sich eine Lösung finden, Ginny." Ginny lachte freudlos auf.

"Du tust ja gerade so, als würde Harry einfach dabei zusehen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er seine Familie so leicht aufgibt. Schließlich ist es doch genau das, was er sich immer gewünscht hat", sagte sie traurig. "Und ich mache es ihm kaputt." Hermione griff nach Ginnys Hand.

"Harry hat sich eine glückliche Familie gewünscht, Ginny. Willst du euch immer noch als glücklich bezeichnen?" Ginny verzog die Mundwinkel. "Noch seid ihr jung genug. Jeder für sich kann noch ein neues Leben aufbauen. Und eure Kinder sind alt genug, um es zu verstehen. Wenn du jetzt nichts tust, dann endet es irgendwann in einer Katastrophe." Es juckte Hermione zu fragen, ob es einen anderen Mann in Ginnys Leben gab, doch sie wusste ganz genau, dass jetzt sicherlich der falsche Moment dafür war. Später vielleicht.

"Meinst du wirklich, er wird mit sich reden lassen?", fragte Ginny erstaunt. "Weißt du, ich habe Angst ihn zu verletzten. Er hat so viel durchgemacht in seinem Leben." Ginny schluckte und ihre Augen begannen zu glänzen.

"Und genau deswegen verdient er es, glücklich zu werden. Genau wie du. Und wenn das nicht gemeinsam geht, dann müsst ihr einen Weg finden. Für euch und auch für eure Kinder", sagte Hermione und stand auf, als bei Ginny die ersten Tränen flossen. Sie durchquerte die Küche, nahm ein Paket Taschentücher aus einer der Schubladen und gab es Ginny. Anschließend ging sie vor ihrer Freundin und Schwägerin in die Hocke und legte ihr beide Hände auf die Oberschenkel. "Du kannst auf mich zählen. Wir haben in der Vergangenheit so viel miteinander durchgestanden, da kriegen wir das Problem doch wohl auch noch gelöst, oder?" Ginny lächelte und nickte.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruckartig drehte Harry sich um. Er war überzeugt, dass sein Verstand ihm einen Streich gespielt hatte, den er leider nicht auf den Alkohol schieben konnte. Aber ein halbes Glas Bier reichte selbst bei ihm nicht aus, um seinen Verstand derart zu vernebeln, dass er Gespenster hörte. Trotz der schlechten Beleuchtung gab es keinen Zweifel und so sehr sein Verstand sich auch gegen die Tatsache sträuben mochte, so real war die Gestalt, der er jetzt gegenüberstand. Auge in Auge mit einem Mann, der hier so wenig hingehörte wie Harry selber. Weitab von all dem, was mit Magie und Hexerei zu tun hatte, war dieser Zauberer, wohl der Letzte, den er hier erwartet hätte. Ein Zauberer durch und durch mit einer wohl anerzogenen Aversion gegenüber allem, was auch nur im Entferntesten mit Muggeln zu tun hatte. Und doch standen sie sich, umgeben von Muggeln, gegenüber. Es war sehr lange her, dass sie sich so nah gewesen waren. Das letzte Mal hatte er Draco Malfoy auf dem Bahnsteig gesehen, als sie beide ihre Söhne zum Zug gebracht hatten. Mit viel Abstand zwischen sich und unzähligen anderen Hexen und Zauberern um sich herum. Und davor? In den fast zwanzig Jahren davor waren sie sich nur selten über den Weg gelaufen und hatten bestenfalls Höflichkeitsfloskeln ausgetauscht. Fast schon erstaunlich, dass Harry die Stimme trotz allem wieder erkannt hatte.

"Ich fürchte, deine Anmache war leider umsonst, Bruderherz", drang die hohe Stimme von Kate an Harrys Ohr, ohne dass er ihre Worte wirklich zur Kenntnis nahm. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf ein blasses Gesicht mit grauen Augen gerichtet.

"Es war keine Anmache", brummte Mike seine Schwester an. "Und jetzt weiß ich auch, wo ich ihn schon mal gesehen habe". Mikes Stimme konnte den Triumph nicht verbergen. Harry bekam von all dem kaum etwas mit. Viel zu sehr war damit beschäftigt, sich zu erklären, was ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy hier machte. In einer Kneipe, die ganz sicher nicht dem entsprach, was dieser arrogante Kerl gewohnt war. "Draco hat ein paar Bilder in seinem Arbeitszimmer, da ist der da drauf", erklärte Mike und Harry wurde sichtlich unruhig.

"Hi Potter", drangen schließlich vertraute Worte an Harrys Ohren. 'Potter' so hatte ihn schon lange niemand mehr genannt. Und irgendwie gefiel es Harry.

"Hi Malfoy", antwortete er und fühlte sich mit einem Mal wieder in seine Schulzeit zurück versetzt. Für einen Moment konnte er vergessen, dass er verheiratet war, drei Kinder hatte und seine Schulzeit längst der Vergangenheit angehörte. Und fast fühlte er sich versucht, seinen Zauberstab zu zücken und Draco zu einem Duell herauszufordern. Nur um der guten, alten Zeiten willen, die nicht immer wirklich gut gewesen waren. Aber heute, so viele Jahre später, hatte er längst begonnen, die unangenehmen Dinge zu verdrängen. Nur erstaunlich, dass er sich ausgerechnet an Malfoys Augen und seine Stimme noch erinnerte, als sei es gestern gewesen. Dabei rangierte Draco Malfoy, Sohn des wohl bekanntesten Todessers Lucius Malfoy und selbst Todesser, ziemlich weit oben auf der Liste der Dinge, die Harry als unangenehm bezeichnet hätte. Und unangenehm war dabei vermutlich noch mehr als geschmeichelt. Irgendetwas war seltsam.

Sehr seltsam.

~~ooOoo~~

"Hey Scorpius, nun zieh' doch nicht so ein Gesicht. Mein Vater wird dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen." Rose Weasley, die Tochter von Ron und Hermione, warf ihrem Klassenkameraden ein Kissen an den Kopf. "Irgendwann müssen die doch mal begreifen, dass es in Hogwarts heute etwas anders läuft als zu ihrer Zeit."

"Aber müssen wir unbedingt diejenigen sein, die es ihnen erklären?", wollte Scorpius wissen. So sehr er sich darüber freute, den Silvesterabend mit seinen beiden besten Freunden zu verbringen, so sehr graute es ihm vor der ersten Begegnung mit dem Vater von Rose und Hugo. "Vielleicht könnten wir ja Lily und ..." Hilfesuchend sah er in die Richtung des zweiten Kinderzimmers, aus dem in diesem Moment schallendes Gelächter kam. Rose schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich fürchte, da müssen wir jetzt irgendwie alleine durch." Sie sah zu Albus. Der Klassenkamerad hatte sich auf den Schreibtisch gesetzt und war gerade damit beschäftigt, kleine Flugzeuge aus den herumliegenden Pergamenten zu basteln.

"Sei nicht so ein Angsthase, Scorpius", kommentierte Albus die Worte seines Freundes. Er ließ eines der Flugzeuge in die Richtung des Freundes fliegen. Zu seiner Enttäuschung machte der Pergamentflieger im letzten Moment einen Schlenker und landete neben dem Nachttisch. "Ich dachte immer, Slytherin seien so toll." Er grinste und schaffte es gerade noch, einem fliegenden Kissen auszuweichen.

"Das verwechselst du", korrigierte ihn Rose in dem altklugen Tonfall ihrer Mutter. "Die Mutigen, das sind die Gryffindor, also wir. Slytherin waren immer die Bösen."

"Alles eine Frage der Perspektive", murmelte Scorpius, dem ganz und gar nicht wohl in seiner Haut war. "Aber wenn die Gryffindor so mutig sind, dann könnt ihr es gerne euren Vätern erzählen." Er fing das Kissen auf, das Albus in diesem Moment in seine Richtung warj. "Ich warte so lange hier oben."

"Wohl kaum", widersprach Albus leise, den Blick auf den nächsten Pergamentflieger in seiner Hand gerichtet. Rose sah ihn fragend an. "Mein Vater ist nicht hier", erklärte er schließlich, was ihn schon eine ganze Weile beschäftigt hatte. "James meint, er wollte mal andere Leute um sich haben", sagte er schließlich, hob den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vermutlich hat er recht." Er warf den Flieger in die Luft. "Um ihn musst du dir also keine Sorgen machen, Scorpius." Er ließ sich vom Schreibtisch rutschen. "Und immerhin waren die beiden sich doch angeblich während ihrer ganzen Schulzeit spinnefeind. Zumindest hat Professor Longbottom so etwas mal erwähnt." Er verdrängte die Gedanken an das Gespräch mit seinem Vater für den Moment.

"Warum können sich unsere Eltern eigentlich immer noch nicht leiden", fragte Rose nachdenklich. "Ich meine, dieser Krieg, das ist doch schon so lange her und eigentlich müsste Scorpius' Vater doch ein Freund sein." Sie kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

"Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Scorpius. "Mein Vater redet ungern über diese Zeit, und wenn er es doch tut, dann nicht über Harry Potter. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, das es nicht nur mit dem Krieg zu tun hat." Er knetete die Ecke des Kissens.

"Wie meinst du das denn?", wollte Albus wissen.

"Es ist nur so ein Gefühl", versuchte der Junge zu erklären. "Dad kann sich über Mr. Weasley aufregen und Mrs. Weasley nennt er immer Mrs. Oberschlau." Er sah entschuldigend zu Rose. "Nur über Mr. Potter sagt er sehr selten etwas. Und wenn doch, dann eher so merkwürdige Sachen wie heute Abend." Er dachte einen Moment an die kurze Unterhaltung mit seinen Eltern. "Er hat doch tatsächlich behauptet, dass ich meinen Dickkopf auch von Potter haben könnte." Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. "Absoluter Blödsinn. Und wenn Mum über Albus' Vater redet, dann macht sie höchstens seltsame Andeutungen."

"Eltern", schnaufte Albus. "Die soll mal einer verstehen." Er ließ sich rückwärts neben Rose auf das Bett fallen und starrte die weiß gestrichene Decke an. "Aber wenn ich es mir genau überlege, dann hat Papa auch noch nie wirklich von Mr. Malfoy gesprochen." Er hob den Kopf und sah zu Scorpius. "Glaubst du, das hat irgendetwas zu sagen?" Scorpius zog die rechte Schulter hoch.

"Weiß nicht", antwortete er. "Merkwürdig ist es auf jeden Fall. Immerhin sind sie in die gleiche Klasse gegangen." Albus nickte zustimmend und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

"Vielleicht sollten wir mal in der Bibliothek nachsehen", schlug Rose vor. "In den Geschichtsbüchern steht jede Menge über den letzten, großen Krieg. Vielleicht gibt es ja ein paar Bücher, in denen ein bisschen etwas über die Menschen steht." Sie legte den Zeigefinger an ihre Nase. "Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass in den Büchern über Hogwarts etwas zu finden sein müsste. Immerhin sind sie ja alle da zur Schule gegangen." Scorpius verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du glaubst doch selber nicht, dass da die wirklich interessanten Dinge drin stehen." Er schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Aber vielleicht sollten wir mal ein ernstes Gespräch mit unseren Hausgeistern führen", schlug er vor. "Die waren schließlich damals schon dabei und können bestimmt interessante Geschichten erzählen."

"Warum fragen wir nicht einfach unsere Eltern?", schlug Albus vor. Er richtete sich ein Stück auf, stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen ab und schaute in die Runde. "Wer könnte es besser wissen, als sie?"

"Meine Mutter würde mir bestimmt was erzählen", sagte Scorpius nachdenklich. "Bei Dad habe ich da so meine Zweifel. Und die seltsamen Geschichten von Großvater …" Er verzog das Gesicht und die beiden anderen nickten verstehend. Jeder wusste, dass Lucius Malfoy seine ganz eigenen Ansichten hatte, wenn es um den Krieg und um Voldemort ging und manche tuschelten hinter vorgehaltener Hand längst darüber, dass der alte Malfoy nicht mehr so ganz richtig im Kopf sei.

"Meine Mutter würde uns bestimmt auch was erzählen. Wir können sie ja mal fragen." Sie sprang auf, griff nach Scorpius' Hand und zog den Jungen hoch. "Komm schon", forderte sie Albus auf.

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass das so eine gute Idee ist", fragte Albus und verzog das Gesicht. "Auf der anderen Seite hast du vielleicht recht. Es wird Zeit, dass sie uns mehr erzählen, als das was wir selber irgendwo nachlesen können. Wozu sind wir schließlich die Kinder von Kriegshelden." Er stand auf. "Im schlimmsten Fall schicken sie uns wieder nach oben oder geben uns Hausarrest. Nächste Woche geht es eh wieder zurück zur Schule. Was kann uns also großartig passieren?"

Mit dem festen Vorsatz Antworten zu bekommen verließ die kleine Gruppe das Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg in das Untergeschoss des Hauses der Familie Weasley .

~~ooOoo~~

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch alleine weggehen darfst", stellte Draco in seiner, Harry so vertrauten, sarkastischen Art fest. "Ich hatte eigentlich eher vermutet, dass du Silvester im wohlbehüteten Familienkreis mit dem Wiesel-Clan feierst. Und dann treffe ich dich ausgerechnet hier." Harry zog die rechte Augenbraue hoch. Wer von ihnen beiden passte wohl so überhaupt nicht in eine Kneipe, die voller Muggel war. Immerhin war hatte Harry die ersten elf Jahre seines Lebens unter Muggeln verbracht, während er bis heute geschworen hätte, dass Malfoy noch nie einen Fuß in die Welt der Nichthexen und Nichtzauberer gesetzt hatte. Offensichtlich hatte er sich zumindest in diesem Punkt gründlich geirrt.

"Nun, ich scheine ja nicht der Einzige zu sein, der ohne seine hübsche Familie feiert", erwiderte er trocken. "Oder sollte ich deine Frau übersehen haben? Oder deinen Sohn?" Er sah sich erneut um, konnte aber weder die ehemalige Slytherin, noch Dracos Sohn irgendwo entdecken. "Wollten sie dich etwa loswerden?", fragte er schließlich bissig.

"Na, zumindest hängt mir meine Familie nicht am Rockzipfel", konterte Draco. Er wandte sich an den Barkeeper und gab ihm ein kurzes Zeichen.

"Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihr beiden euch bereits kennt", mischte sich Kate in die Unterhaltung ein und zuckte zusammen, als beide Männer sie böse ansahen. "Ist ja schon gut." Sie hob abwehrend beide Hände. "Ich mein ja nur."

"Du meinst was, Kate?", wollte Draco wissen.

"Naja, wenn ihr euch prügeln wollt, dann tut das doch bitte draußen", schlug sie vor. Harry und Draco sahen sich an. Mit einem Mal mussten beide laut lachen.

"Sag mal, Kate, hast du schon mal was von Hogwarts gehört?", fragte Draco schließlich, nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte. "Du hast ganz eindeutig Hufflepufftendenzen", schob er hinterher, während er Harry einen verschwörerischen Blick zuwarf. Kate schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ihr seid ja betrunken", stellte sie fest und tippte sich mit dem Finger an die Stirn. "Was auch immer Haffpaff sein mag, ich glaube, ich möchte es lieber nicht wissen." Sie musterte die beiden Männer misstrauisch.

"Noch nicht", erklärte Draco. "Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden." Er nahm das Glas entgegen, das ihm der Barkeeper hinhielt. Sichtlich zufrieden prostete er Harry zu. Harry nahm sein Glas und hob es kurz an.

"Auf unser Wiedersehen", sagte er mit leiser Stimme und musste feststellen, dass er sich tatsächlich freute, Draco Malfoy wiederzusehen. Und er freute sich auf die Stunden, die noch vor ihm lagen. Stunden, in denen er seiner gar nicht so heilen Welt entfliehen konnte. Er verdrängte sogar den Gedanken, irgendwann zurückkehren zu müssen, in das Haus, in dem er sich längst nicht mehr zu Hause fühlte.

"Also", drang Dracos Stimme erneut an sein Ohr, "wirst du es mir erzählen, oder ist eines dieser unzähligen Potter-Geheimnisse?" Harry sah ihn fragend an. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wovon Malfoy sprach. "Na, warum du alleine unterwegs bist. Und warum in dieser Gegend", fügte Draco hinzu, als er Harrys fragenden Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Ist ja nicht gerade eine der berühmtesten Ecken Londons."

"Und ich dachte immer, wenn es etwas gibt, das du kennst, dann ist es deine Familiengeschichte", setzte Harry an, siegessicher, als er das fragende Gesicht seines Gegenübers sah. "Die Familie Black besaß ein Haus ganz hier in der Nähe." Dracos Gesicht hellte sich auf.

"Stimmt", sagte er schließlich. "Mein Vater hat mir mal davon erzählt. Meine Tante war damals ziemlich sauer, dass du es geerbt hast und nicht sie oder meine Mutter."

"Nun sind sie auch noch verwandt", kommentierte Kate die Unterhaltung der beiden und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. "Das ist mir alles zu hoch. Komm Steve, lass uns tanzen gehen. Die beiden Turteltauben kommen schon alleine klar." Sie zog ihren Freund auf die kleine Tanzfläche.

"Ich dachte immer, ihr wohnt irgendwo in der Winkelgasse." Draco legte den Kopf ein klein wenig zur Seite und sah Harry an. "Wollt ihr etwa in den alten Kasten ziehen? Der muss doch bestimmt erst mal grundsaniert werden." Er trank sein Bier in einem Zug aus und stellte das leere Glas auf den Tresen, nicht jedoch, ohne dem Barkeeper ein Zeichen zu geben.

"Stimmt. Wir wohnen in der Winkelgasse", antwortete Harry. Es war kein Geheimnis. Immerhin hatten sie bereits einen Tag nach ihrem Einzug ein Bild ihres eigenen Hauses im Tagespropheten entdeckt. "Aber hin und wieder sehe ich halt mal nach dem alten Kasten." Harry wusste nicht, ob seine Erklärung glaubhaft klang, hatte er doch seit Jahren nicht mehr nach dem Haus gesehen. Er trank sein Glas aus. Nicht weil er Durst hatte, sondern vielmehr weil er sich einredete, dass es ihn beruhigte. Das leere Glas stellte er neben das Dracos und nickte dem Mann hinter dem Tresen zu. "Und dabei bin ich über diesen Laden hier gestolpert", versuchte er seine Anwesenheit zu erklären, während er den Mann beobachtete, mit dem er vor vielen Jahren zur Schule gegangen war. Draco hatte sich verändert. Mehr noch, als Harry auf dem Bahnsteig aufgefallen war. Jetzt, da sie dicht beieinander standen, konnte Harry die ersten Falten in dem blassen Gesicht erkennen. 'Er sieht besser aus als früher', dachte Harry und erschrak bei dem Gedanken. Seit wann machte er sich Gedanken um das Aussehen von Draco Malfoy. Er nahm das Glas Bier vom Tresen, das der Barkeeper ihm hingestellt hatte und leerte es in einem Zug aus.

"Holla!" Draco sah ihn an. "Hast du Durst oder gibt es einen Grund, dass du dich jetzt betrinken musst", fragte er neugierig und sah Harry dabei in die Augen. Immer noch die grünen Augen, die ihn einst so fasziniert hatten. Aber sie hatten ihren Glanz verloren. Draco war sich sicher, dass Harry nicht einfach nur nach einem alten Haus hatte sehen wollen. Das konnte er schließlich jeden Tag tun, nicht ausgerechnet am letzten Tag des Jahres. Aber er kannte Harry gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er auf Fragen keine Antworten bekommen würde. Schon gar nicht er, Draco Malfoy. Egal, wie alles ausgegangen war, sie hatten sich nie wirklich vertragen. Und vermutlich würden sie es auch nie tun. Damit hatte Draco sich vor vielen Jahren abgefunden.

"Durst", behauptete Harry und Draco wusste, dass es eine Lüge war. Erstaunlich. So viele Jahre waren vergangen und er konnte es noch immer. Er durchschaute Harry Potter, so wie er es damals schon getan hatte. Und genau deswegen hatte er nie verstanden, warum dieser Idiot ausgerechnet die Schwester von Ronald Weasley hatte heiraten müssen. Sicherlich, sie mochten sich, kannten sich, seit sie Kinder waren, aber Liebe war das ganz bestimmt nie gewesen.

"Na dann." Draco griff nach dem neuen Glas und trank. Was Harry konnte, konnte er schon lange.

"Du kannst es nicht lassen, oder?", fragte Harry, nachdem Draco sein Glas ausgetrunken hatte. "Du musst dich immer noch mit mir messen", stellte er fest. Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

"Die Zeiten sind vorbei, Potter", sagte er und bereute es ein klein wenig, dass sie wirklich vorbei waren. Egal was um sie herum passiert war und wie ernst die Lage damals oft gewesen war, diese kleinen Auseinandersetzungen hatten ihm immer wieder über den Tag geholfen. Dabei hatte es nie wirklich etwas mit Voldemort zu tun gehabt. Mit elf Jahren war Draco dieser Magier völlig egal gewesen. Außerdem war die Rückkehr des dunklen Magiers viele Jahre bestenfalls ein Gerücht gewesen, in die Welt gesetzt von denen die ihn fürchteten, wie auch denen die sich nichts sehnlicher als die Rückkehr dieses Magiers gewünscht hatten. Voldemort war für Draco damals eine Gestalt der Geschichtsbücher gewesen und entgegen der Vermutungen seiner meisten Mitschüler, hatte auch sein Vater ihm nie etwas von Voldemort erzählt. Für Draco war es bis zuletzt nur um Harry Potter gegangen. Und darum war es für ihn auch nie wirklich eine Frage gewesen, auf welcher Seite er im Grunde seines Herzens gestanden hatte. Todesser zu werden war für ihn nie eine Überzeugung gewesen sondern purer Überlebenswille. Sein Entschluss, sich Voldemort anzuschließen, war die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen, das Überleben seiner Familie zu sichern. Er bereute es bis heute nicht, auch wenn er nicht sonderlich stolz darauf war.

"Aha" Harrys kurze Bemerkung holte Draco in die Gegenwart zurück. Sie hatten überlebt und im Grunde hatte sich nichts verändert. Natürlich wollte er sich nach wie vor mit seinem Gegenüber messen. Alte Gewohnheiten legt man schließlich nicht einfach so ab. Und Harry machte auch nicht den Eindruck, als hätte er ihm wirklich geglaubt. "Bist du öfter hier?" Harrys Frage irritierte Draco und er hatte das Gefühl, als wollte der ehemalige Gryffindor ablenken. Draco beschloss, sein Spiel für den Moment mitzuspielen. Er hob den Kopf ein kleines Stück und sah sich in der Kneipe um.

"Hin und wieder", antwortete er und untertrieb dabei gehörig. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da war er täglich hier gewesen. Aber diese Zeiten lagen schon eine Weile hinter ihm. Genau wie seine Beziehung mit dem Inhaber dieser Kneipe. Geblieben war eine gute Freundschaft und die Möglichkeit, fernab seiner Welt einfach er selber sein zu können. Denn hier her verirrte sich eigentlich keine Hexe und kein Zauberer. Zumindest hatte er das immer gedacht. Bis heute.

"Hätte ich nicht gedacht", stellte Harry fest. "Dass du freiwillig in eine Muggelkneipe gehst." Er holte aus und deutete mit seiner Hand auf den mit Menschen gefüllten Raum. "Sind doch alles Muggel, oder?"

"Ich glaube, es gibt so einiges, was du von mir nicht weißt", erklärte Draco. "Und ja, es sind alles Muggel, jeder von ihnen." Er ließ seinen Blick über die Menschen schweifen, von denen er in den letzten Jahren viele kennengelernt hatte. Er entdeckte Mike, winkte ihm zu und wandte sich dann wieder an Harry. "Und die meisten von ihnen sind sogar ziemlich nett."

"Malfoy ein Muggelfreund." Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste lachen. Da stand er nun mit Draco Malfoy, dem Inbegriff eines reinblütigen Zauberers, in einer Kneipe voller Muggel und betrank sich. Als ob sein Leben nicht schon kompliziert genug gewesen wäre.

"Meinst du nicht, wir sollten das mit den Nachnamen endlich mal sein lassen. Wir sind nicht mehr in Hogwarts." Draco nahm zwei volle Gläser vom Tresen und drückte Harry eines in die Hand. Zögernd hob er sein Glas. "Ich heiße Draco", sagte er schmunzelnd, stieß vorsichtig mit seinem Glas gegen das Harrys und hielt ihm die rechte Hand hin. Harry verzog seine Mundwinkel. Oh ja, er konnte sich gut daran erinnern. Nur hatten sie damals keinen Alkohol gehabt. Und sie waren gerade elf Jahre alt gewesen.

"Harry", sagte er leise, griff nach der angebotenen Hand und hatte das Gefühl, als würde er Draco wirklich zum ersten Mal begegnen. Und vielleicht, nur ganz vielleicht, würde dieses Mal ja alles ganz anders laufen.

~~ooOoo~~

"Ich glaube das nicht", sagte Ron und starrte auf die Wohnzimmertür. "Hermione", rief er mit lauter Stimme nach seiner Frau, die einen Moment später neben ihm stand.

"Da seid ihr ja", sagte sie. "Wollt ihr etwas zu trinken haben?" Ron legte seiner Frau die Hand auf die Schulter und sah sie vorwurfsvoll an.

"Soll das heißen, du hast es gewusst?", fragte er erstaunt. "Ach, was frage ich eigentlich. Natürlich hast du es gewusst. Das ist also der Freund, den ihr vorhin noch unbedingt abholen musstet." Hermione nickte stumm, während Ron langsam auf die kleine Gruppe zu ging, die noch immer in der Tür stand, die Wohnzimmer und Flur trennte. "Kommt doch rein", schlug er vor. Seine Tochter sah ihn skeptisch an.

"Aber du wirst ihm nichts tun, oder?", fragte sie leise. Ron konnte nicht anders. Er musste lächeln. Niemand konnte seiner Tochter widerstehen. Schon gar nicht er selber. Dann wandte er sich an den jungen Gast. "Wissen deine Eltern, wo du bist?", wollte er wissen und ahnte bereits, welche Antwort er bekommen würde.

"Ja und nein, Mr. Weasley", antwortete Scorpius. "Meine Mutter weiß, wo ich bin, meinem Vater haben wir lieber nichts davon erzählt. Zögernd trat er nach vorne und hielt Ron seine schlanke Hand hin um den Vater seiner Freundin zu begrüßen. Ron nahm die angebotene Hand und schüttelte sie kurz.

"Glaubst du nicht, dass er es wissen sollte?" Er würde auf jeden Fall wissen wollen, wo Rose war. Allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, ob er seiner Tochter erlaubt hätte, den Abend auch nur in der Nähe des ehemaligen Slytherin zu verbringen. Er ließ seinen Blick über die kleine Gruppe schweifen. Irgendwie konnte er die Kinder verstehen. Draco Malfoy dürfte sicherlich nicht sonderlich angetan von der Idee sein, dass sein Sohn den letzten Abend des Jahres ausgerechnet hier verbrachte.

"Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich es nicht, Mr. Weasley", antwortete Scorpius und drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um, wandte sich dann aber doch wieder an den älteren Mann. "Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn er es nicht weiß."

"Und du sollst uns sagen, warum das so ist, Daddy." Rose trat einen Schritt vor, stemmt die zierlichen Fäuste in die Hüfte und sah ihren Vater herausfordernd an. "Erzählt uns doch mal, was denn so schlimm daran ist, ein Slytherin zu sein." Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, also wolle sie so groß sein wie ihr Vater. "Warum soll ich unbedingt besser in der Schule sein als Scorpius?"

"Bist du doch auch", sagte Scorpius. "Naja, außer vielleicht in Zaubertränke", fügte er noch hinzu. "Aber du wirst schon sehen, nach den Sommerferien bist du mindestens genauso gut wie ich, wenn wir weiter zusammen lernen."

Rons Blick suchte den seiner Frau. Er musste leider zugeben, dass seine Tochter recht hatte. Oft genug hatte er sie aufgefordert, besser zu sein als der Sohn von Draco Malfoy. Nur hatte er es nie wirklich ernst gemeint. Aber wie konnte er erwarten, dass eine Elfjährige so etwas verstand. Es war einfach eine dumme, alte Gewohnheit gewesen. Geboren aus vielen, oft handgreiflichen, Auseinandersetzungen mit den Slytherin. Hermione hob ihren Finger und tippte ihren Mann an die Nase.

"Da siehst du endlich mal, was du angestellt hast. Ich bin nur froh, dass unsere Tochter intelligent genug war, nicht auf dich zu hören." Sie nickte Rose zu und war erleichtert. Das erwartete Donnerwetter war ausgeblieben und irgendwie war sie stolz auf ihren Mann. Noch war sie sich nicht sicher, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihn die Anwesenheit des jüngsten Sprosses der Malfoy Familie wirklich nicht stören. Vielleicht hatte Ron diese dumme Feindschaft tatsächlich hinter sich gelassen.

Ron seufzte leise. Es stimmte leider viel zu sehr, was seine Frau sagte. Und natürlich war es dumm gewesen. Er hatte nichts gegen Draco Malfoy. Wie auch. Sah man mal von der kurzen Begegnung am Bahnsteig ab, so hatte er den Kerl immerhin seit zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Warum also sollte er etwas gegen ihn haben. Und was damals passiert war, gehörte längst der Vergangenheit an. Damit hatten die Kinder nun wirklich nichts zu tun. Er sah die kleine Gruppe nachdenklich an. Vielleicht waren sie wirklich alt genug, um zu erfahren, was damals passiert war und wie es dazu gekommen war, dass Draco Malfoy und er nie wirklich miteinander gesprochen hatte.


End file.
